conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:21st Century World
I am gonna join this with the alter-ego of the Allied States. I'm going to do a lot of copy-pasting but I'll modify some of my stuff to be more realistic. Lemme know if it is fine with you. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:50, May 4, 2012 (UTC) By the moment, this is only an idea and I dont know what will happen, but If I go ahead with this I will be very happy to have you on board with ASA or any other nation. Thanks.--BIPU 13:21, May 4, 2012 (UTC) If Future World goes down south (which it looks like it will), I'd like to take on Japan-Taiwan-Philippines. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:36, May 4, 2012 (UTC) This is Awsome! -Sunkist- 18:38, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I want the Gulf Coast. Texas, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama and Florida. I'd also like Cuba if you don't think that's pushing it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:39, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to have the rest of the United States, exception from all that Super wants. -Sunkist- 18:41, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Leave California, Utah, Nevada, alone, I'll let some one take them. -Sunkist- 18:44, May 4, 2012 (UTC) WOW... wait a minute guys!!!!! This is only a vision (by the moment) and in may vision there are not so many nations in North America. lol Anyway.... wait a couple of days and read before. :) --BIPU 19:08, May 4, 2012 (UTC) If this project finally see the light one day, my idea is that if you want you can use your FW stuff with minor changes. I dont want to lost all the time we have spent in our nations. That is the why I will create the CANONICAL superpowers here taking this into account.--BIPU 19:08, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :( -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:11, May 4, 2012 (UTC) So I can't have the Midwestern U.S.? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:45, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I've already taken up the rest of the East and Midwest, but I don't think BIPU has decided yet. -Sunkist- 19:54, May 4, 2012 (UTC) But...I live in Illinois. Your going to be a tyrant, oppress my fellow Chicagoians. :( --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:59, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I'm from Indiana, Illinois will be one of the most important states, they will be governed fairly, trust me. ---Sunkist- 20:01, May 4, 2012 (UTC) This seems like a very interesting idea --Falloutfan08 20:22, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I can't trust some dude from Indiana to govern the pure state of Illinois fairly. I'm warning you Sunkist, don't take Illinois, or you shall feel the wrath of two million very angry letters. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:22, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol, we used to own you. It wasen't too bad, just a few Indian wars. -Sunkist- 20:25, May 4, 2012 (UTC) well, under the French it was Country the other way around. HORTON11: • 20:31, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I want Illinois and Wisconsin. And I want it now. -_- --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:38, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to reserve the UK, Europe and parts of Russia if possible, I have a very cool cold war idea that would be "hot". HORTON11: • 20:44, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ____________________________________________ What do you want??? This is only a vision in my mind and all we are talking about claimings, wars, governments.... really... dont you think that it could be interesting to know the mechanics of this idea before claiming anythihg? Dont you look to our past mistakes? --BIPU 20:56, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Relax, we are trying to make reservations before others take what we want. We'll be patient. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:57, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Now, can I have Illinois-Wisconsin? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:09, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I want California, Nevada, Utah and Arizona. I have plans for an interesting liberal state under a certain "lewd" leadership. Of course, I won't go over the top. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:03, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Can I possibly have Bahrain, UAE, Kuwait and Qatar? --Falloutfan08 22:56, May 4, 2012 (UTC) What exactly is the difference between this and Future World? 77topaz 23:15, May 4, 2012 (UTC) It is evident that this will be a more realistic and complicated, strict version of Future World. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:16, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::And what is suprising for me is that everybody want to be here!!!!! Oh my god.... I'm proposing here all the things that you (all) have been avoiding in FW!!!!!!--BIPU 23:22, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, if Future World stops existing/working, I'll bring the Novaya Zemlya Free Republic and Vanev here. 77topaz 23:24, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I've been wanting this forever. -Sunkist- 23:26, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Thing is, I don't think I'll be able to make 5+ articles per week. Sometimes I have a lot of inspiration and create A LOT, and other times I just don't have a feel for it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:27, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I agree with superwarmonkey, it'd be hard to create 5 articles a week, sometimes easy though. --Falloutfan08 23:28, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::All the rules can be discussed in the beta phase if finally this go ahead. By the moment this is only my own brainstorming. ANyway, there will only be 3-4 Type A nations. Superpowers has to be ruled by active players. --BIPU 23:36, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Interested people (Without territorial claimings) *-Sunkist- 23:46, May 4, 2012 (UTC) *Falloutfan08 23:47, May 4, 2012 (UTC) *Vivaporius 23:54, May 4, 2012 (UTC) *-Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 00:08, May 5, 2012 (UTC) *77topaz 02:35, May 5, 2012 (UTC) *(ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:40, May 5, 2012 (UTC) *HORTON11: • 15:17, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I need to know something I need to know why are you (all) so enthusiastic with my brainstorming when I have been telling the same for FW during months without any succes.--BIPU 23:39, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Its because we get a fresh start. You were trying to force realism on a setting that had been defined by unrealistic ideas. Everett couldn't be Everett without its drones and fusion technology. Yarphei couldn't be itself with weather tech. If we did what you suggested, then itd mean we have to change the nations we worked so hard to create. And in the end, it was what YOU wanted. Not us. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:04, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, but if we talk about work, are you going to develop a completely new nation (maybe do some copypaste from FW... well... lol... not in your case) instead of change some things in FW???--BIPU 00:08, May 5, 2012 (UTC) If your talking about for this setting, then sure. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:29, May 5, 2012 (UTC) California Nevada? :( (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Baltic Republic - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:46, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure, I want to give Califormia a minor role. Anyway... this is a beta phase brainstorming, so.... --BIPU 21:50, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Ethiopia Hey BIPU. Since your a generous guy, could I ask you a small favor? Could you increase Ethiopia's fortunes? You know, by changing events that would ruin it today? *Ethiopia is included in the Marshall Plan, due to its stretegic location to the Middle East, and control of the entry to the Red Sea leading from the Seuz Canal. *Fearing that the Eritreans inpendence movements might damage the progress made by the U.S. in Ethiopia, America and Britian lead a coalition to defeat the Eritrean rebels in 1974. All of these is done to prevent the Soviet-backed Somalia from exploiting the distraction, and allied forces ultimately help prevented the coup lead by Colonel Mengistu. *The droughts that damaged the Emperor's reputation and Ethiopia's economy is lessened due to diversification of the industries, and aid from the U.S., determined to keep a safe base near the Middle East (and most importantly, Saudi Arabia's oil fields). *Ethiopia's ethnical issues in this setting aren't nearly as bad as they are today. *Finally, with American and European coin, Ethiopia completes construction of its railroad project in 1981 (here's the actual map of the planned rail network), allowing for industry to prosper to its fullest potention. I like Ethiopia a lot, and feel the nation would have been much better than today had these events been real. Heck, Ethiopia was the most powerful nation in Africa up until the 1970s because Mengistu's coup. The lack of modernization in the industrial sectors and multiple droughts caused by poor farming skills, all ruined Ethiopia. Will you help save it? :( --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:16, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :It could work. --BIPU 22:21, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank you BIPU. T-T --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:27, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Europe This is what I plan to do with most of the continent, BIPU: #After WWII, the US secretly allows Patton to march towards Berlin and take the city in early may 1945 #The Soviets threaten the US with military action and Truman is more inclined twards fighting, though for the moment Soviet troops are welcomed into the city and there is an uneasy truce/friendship #Churchill, De Gaulle, the US and the leaders of Italy, Germany (west), Austria, Czechoslovakia, Poland and Finland secretly meet to declare war on the Soviets to prevent a forceful communist takeover of Eastern Europe. At the time of the Potsdam Conference there are already secret plans in effect for an invasion and liberation of Soviet-controlled territories #At Yalta, the Western allies agree to pull out of East Berlin once the remaining Nazis are accounted for an arrested (in preparation of the Nurnberg trials) #Allied troops invade Czechoslovakia and East Germany on July 2, 1945 and the unprepared Soviets are pushed back to defensive positions in Slovakia and Hungary #The Poles begin an uprising in Warsaw and the US 101st Airborn is parachuted into the city to assist the revolt, but Soviet troops seige the city and a gruesome battle begins #By September 1945 Hungary, E. Germany, Czechoslvakia and Poland are in Allied hands and the threat of the Atom bomb leads to a peace between the Allies and Soviets, who are compensated with a free hand in Yugoslavia and the Balkans #Marshall plan aid is implemented in non-Soviet Europe #1948: Rift between Tito and Stalin leads to Yugoslavia aligning with Europe #1949: European nations holds various agreements and treaties that lead to the formation of the European Union's predecessor #1954: the EU is formed as an economic, defense and part-political alliance (like the EU irl) #1960: Border controls are dropped between member states #1965: The Euro is adopted as a common European currency alongside national currencies after exchange-rate freezes. The Euro fully replaces national currencies in 1968 #1976, 1 June: Member states of the EU (UK, France, Belgium, Netherlands, Lux., Liech., Austria, Germany, Italy, S. Marino, Czechoslovakia, Poland, Hungary, Yugoslavia, Greece, Finland, Albania and Norway) unite to form the European Federation, a sovereign state #1982: Economic difficulties in Spain and Portugal lead the to join the EF after the fall of Franco and Salazar #1999: Sweden, Switzerland and Denmark join the EF Hopefully its not too much to ask, but it's a project I have been looking into for quite a while, and it wuld be nice to have it in a roleplaying game. I don't see a country like this being allowed in FW especially since it is before 1945. HORTON11: • 13:24, May 7, 2012 (UTC) There are some things here that are not compatible with my idea. As you can read in what I have wrote, I have my own plans for Italy, France and Britain. I dont like a Big Europa firsly becouse I prefer different countries with different roles and also becouse more countries means more players and more roleplaying. In my idea, Europa will turn betwenn the communist bloc and the strong rivalities between France, Britain and the Italic Republic. All this played with Germany as a strong economic nation but without the political and military power to be considered a reginal power. The rest of the european nations, can be played as C tipe nations, but none of them will have the status of reginal power. Your idea does not fit exactly with what I have on mind, specially becouse in my idea the European Union has dead.--BIPU 13:51, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Administration Take Over Given that BIPU has been gone for a good eight months now, I will be taking over 21st Century World and making it what BIPU was looking to create, a realistic RP game that we could all enjoy and play together using standards that BIPU would have approved of. This means no Everetts, Hurias, or Skandinavias. If anyone is willing to join just sign your name below. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:39, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Players *Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:39, December 26, 2012 (UTC) *Enclavehunter (talk) 21:59, December 26, 2012 (UTC) A Platiches Possibility I know it's probably asking a lot, but if La Plata could be put into this game it would mean much to me. I've been looking to get into a new interactive ever since Future World died, and it would be great if my newest and most favourite con-nation could be put in. Pretty please? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Sagesse - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:58, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Absolutely. I'll look over it, and if it doesn't conflict with the canon already set (like Brazil will still be more powerful that La Plata, BIPU's words, not mine), then you can definately bring it in. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 04:03, December 27, 2012 (UTC)